Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-2p - 1}{5p - 5} \times 8$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-2p - 1) \times 8} {(5p - 5) \times 1}$ $k = \dfrac{-16p - 8}{5p - 5}$